


[Podfic of] gimme gimme gimme

by carboncopies



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: ABBA, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dancing, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Singing, UPDATE: now with Smooching, diggin the dancing duly appointed enforcer of the tyrest accord, minimus is so talented gosh, oh and, see that girl, watch that scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by Evedawalrus.Podfic length - 0:18:26Author's summary:"Mamma mia, here we go againMy my, how can I resist you?"
Relationships: Megatron/Minimus Ambus (Transformers), Megatron/Ultra Magnus (Transformers), Rodimus/Thunderclash (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic of] gimme gimme gimme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [gimme gimme gimme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869621) by [Evedawalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evedawalrus/pseuds/Evedawalrus). 



> Thank you to Evedawalrus for allowing me to record your work!

Podfic length - 0:18:26

File size - 15.2MB (mp3)

**You can download or stream this podfic via the google drive link** [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_8PbiFP_qXKK1hePIK0UEiHOix_0Q_LU/view?usp=drivesdk).

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this podfic, please consider leaving a comment or kudos here, and for the author whose work is linked above! Thank you for listening :)


End file.
